


The Slutty, Slutty Adventures of the Winchester-Sexys

by CatankerousPlumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Cruise Ships, Doctor Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Speedos, dean has a thing for cowboy boots, dr sexy has a doctor kink, dr sexy's first name is anthony, i was not drunk when i wrote this but i wish i was, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatankerousPlumber/pseuds/CatankerousPlumber
Summary: Dean and his boyfriend, Dr. Sexy, are on a cruise together. Naughty fun and hijinks ensue. Features Speedos, a doctor with a doctor kink, and the worst dirty talk you've ever heard.
Relationships: Dr. Sexy/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Slutty, Slutty Adventures of the Winchester-Sexys

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's get a few things straight (couldn't be me). I've never written smut (or anything, actually) before. I don't really even like smut. I am Asexual and Young and I don't really understand the mechanics (or appeal, frankly) of sex. Feel free to judge. I mostly wrote this as a joke/to see if I could actually do it. If you want to derive any actual pleasure, this won't really help you there.  
> That being said, enjoy!

Dean Winchester was having the time of his life. Lounging in the pool while sipping a single-malt whiskey was truly his calling. As Dean stretched, his trunks sliding down just enough to reveal his toned hips, he caught sight of his boyfriend, one Dr. Anthony M. Sexy. Anthony was smoothing lotion over his bronzed biceps, oblivious to the beautiful, bikini-wearing women ogling him. His speedo emphasized his sizable bulge and toned bubble butt. Dean practically began to salivate at the thought of those biceps and that butt, not to mention the thought of what he would be doing to them later.  
“Hey there, sexy,” Dean purred.  
“Do you think I’m sexy or were you saying my name?”  
“Don’t get a big head. It was a capital S, whore.”  
“That’s not the only thing that’s big about me,” Anthony winked. Dean felt shivers run down his spine and into his balls.  
“If you’re gonna keep talking like that, we better move tonight up to right now.” Dean barely restrained himself from ripping the man’s clothes off right then and there. As they kissed, Anthony’s lips felt like magic and summer, clouds and the smell of a new car. They tasted how Metallica and Blue Öyster Cult felt. And also like the girly pink drinks that Dean always teased him for ordering every time they went to a bar.  
Dean didn’t remember much of the unremarkable trip to their room. But he sure knew exactly what happened next. Anthony rummaged through his luggage, coming up with a stethoscope and a tube of lube just as Dean got his trunks all the way off.  
“Let’s get that Speedo off so we can start your examination,” Dean growled as he took the slick material of the swimsuit between his teeth, ripping it off to reveal a beautifully firm ass (maybe a tad pale, but some nude sunbathing would fix that right up) and the main attraction, Anthony’s cock, with its beautiful length and impressive girth that was just the perfect amount to fit in Dean’s mouth.  
Putting on the stethoscope, Dean purred, “I’ll be your doctor today, Mr. Sexy. First, we’ll be needing a standard semen sample.” Dean took the member into his mouth and began moving his tongue around, making sure to get the spot right underneath that never failed to elicit a reaction– which it did, procuring a gaspy moan that had Dean squirming. He began to suck the full hard length, his boyfriend’s legs turning to jelly. Anthony stroked Dean’s exposed nipples, causing him to sharply gasp through his nose.  
“Oh, baby, you’re so good,” Anthony hissed, his voice spiraling up into a shriek as Dean increased the intensity of his sucking, using his tongue like a well tuned grand piano.  
Dean watched as Anthony’s body spasmed on the bed and his moans reached a fever pitch. The sound was the music of gods to Dean’s ears and his own cock became harder than he thought possible. Anthony’s penis was a bit like Old Faithful. When Dean gave him a blowjob, he always erupted at the same time And now was that time. His cock exploded with luscious white, rushing into Dean’s mouth. To Dean, it tasted better than homemade cherry pie- with _whipped cream_. Dean enjoyed every last salty drop of the stuff, savoring his cum as he stared into Anthony’s deep brown eyes.  
“It’s almost time for round two- the prostate exam. You’re gonna need some cowboy boots to handle this ride.” Dean’s cock was practically twitching at the sight of his lover in his cowboy boots (and nothing else, unless you counted the thick, expertly tousled mane of hair that brushed his shoulders), reminding him of the major crush on Clint Eastwood he had had as a child (and a teenager, and as a young adult, and right now). Dean slathered his Little Dean with the tube of lubricant, giving it an elegant shine. Anthony collapsed, chest down on the bed, and the sight of his tight ass drove Dean mad with lust.  
Dean seductively tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth, passing it to Anthony, who slowly slid the grape-flavored rubber over Dean’s dick.  
“You ready?” Dean murmured.  
“I was born for this,” Anthony responded in his growly baritone. All at once Dean found himself on top of the man, hot breath against his neck. Dean slid all seven inches of his steel bar into Anthony’s sexy bottom. It gave him the pleasure of a thousand orgasms all at once.  
“There appears to be a blockage in your fine behind,” purred Dean to his boyfriend’s quivering form. “I prescribe you one good ass fucking.”  
“Yes, Doctor Winchester.” Anthony gasped as Dean increased the intensity of his thrusts, stroking Sexy’s stiff member at the same time.  
“Looks like someone hasn’t been taking his pills,” Dean managed between his moans of ecstasy. “You need to be taught a lesson.” Dean raised his hand above Anthony’s perfectly round bubble butt before bringing it down with all his force.  
“Harder, doctor!”  
“Of course, Mr. Sexy. Anything for my finest patient,” Dean groaned. This time he slapped hard enough to leave a mark. He knew how much Anthony liked being marked by his hands or teeth, a visual reminder of his devotion. Dean started to nibble and suck at his lover’s neck, hoping to leave a hickey. While some men might have been unable to juggle the sucking and thrusting and occasional dirty talk all together, Dean was a master.  
“Mr. Sexy, I’m about to… _medicate_ your posterior, if you catch my drift.” Dean was practically about to explode and so, it seemed, was his boyfriend, who was apparently unable to take it any longer and had added his own backward thrusts into the mix.  
Dean howled, the sensations finally overwhelming him, and he felt a glorious release just as Anthony did the same, both convulsing in orgasmic harmony.  
The two men lay together, limbs tangled, practically glowing with eroticism.  
“So, Dr. Winchester,” Anthony mumbled into Dean’s muscled chest. “What’s my diagnosis?”  
“Well, Mr. Sexy, it appears you have a case of excessive hotness. I suggest you return tomorrow for further treatment.” Dean responded, his voice full of horniness. “We have the rest of the cruise to appreciate this condition.”  
“Well,” Anthony purred in his most seductive growl, “We better get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I almost emailed my dad the link to the Google Doc when I was trying to give my collaborator access? Cuz that happened and I Did Not Breathe For Hours.  
> My collaborator, who will remain anonymous (and doesn't have an account), was very helpful with editing, word choice type stuff, and motivation, as well as emotional support (I literally had chills down my spine for part of this, and not the fun kind).


End file.
